


The Wizard

by Aenithon



Series: The Wizard [1]
Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: Boss has gotten one of her limbs stuck in an object of power. ...Again.(Twitter poll fic. I do polls and take suggestions for fics every week on Wednesday @aenithon on twitter - please check it out if you're interested.)
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Series: The Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968733
Kudos: 15





	1. The Wizard

Dark laughter emanated out of the Boss's office, cutting clean through the quiet of the day's tedium. After a brief pause, it picked up again – louder and more insistent, each _ha_ inflected a little bit harder to drive the point home.

“She wants somebody to go in there and appreciate whatever it is she's doing this time.”

“Jill, do you have any idea how many times I had to help her out of that helmet?”

“Do  _ you _ have any idea how many times I did? She's totally going to mongolian chop the first person to walk through that door.”

“So? You indulge her more on the wrestling stuff.”

“My shoulders are sore, simp. Only a few weeks until I can afford that massag-” Jill's eyes fixed with sudden interest on a crate of karmotrine.

“Where did you learn that word?!” Gil's weak beard only stood out stronger (and therefore, paradoxically, weaker) as the color drained from his face.

“Time's have changed, fuckboy.”

“I can go slip in the back, you know. I'll just sit home collecting while you deal with Dana's-”

“Really, fuckboy, after the Worker's Comp d'etat? They'll come around recruiting you for the militias.”

Gil's hands raised defensively. “Hey, woah, nobody in the brigades needs to know I'm here, right?”

“You may not want to go in there.” Previously functionally invisible under the plane of the bar, Rad Shiba scrabbled adorably into his usual seat. With those stubby paws, he had to indicate the bathroom with his muzzle. “That goes double for you, simp. You look like you sit down to pee.”

“It makes less of a mess, I'm just being considerate! Why you, too?!”

“Times have changed, fuckboy.”

Jill had set down the glass she was cleaning and slowly started sneaking around the bar until she was at a safe enough distance to beat Gil in a footrace in her skirt. “Hey, you know what, I'll go check on Boss! Remember to clean  _ and _ sanitize!”

“Why do I always-” Gil's self-pity was cut off by the slamming of the back office door. The sudden stop of the really quite emphatic laughter and ensuing 'DOSUKOI' made him decide that maybe, just maybe, the bathroom wasn't so bad. At least shiba leavings didn't have a mind of their own... yet. He'd better use the turbobleach.

-

“ _ DOSUKOI! _ Meet your end at my hand!”

She knew it. She knew it was going to be the mongolian chop. It was like Dana knew only to bust it out when you were both expecting it but also not  _ really  _ expecting it. In her daze on the floor, Jill vowed to start skipping meals until she could afford the shoulder massager. Maybe she could share with Fore...

“Jill? No! You were the chosen one! It wasn't supposed to be you, it was supposed to be fuckboy!”

“...It's simp now.”

“Time's changed already?”

“Yep.” Jill's stiff neck protested as she looked up. No helmet but... even with one arm reached out in possible sincere concern, Dana kept another cocked at an angle, fist raised in front of her chest in quiet triumph. She had done something with her cyber arm? It looked outdated with some cheap ribbing, buttons, a curly cable... wait, no, that was a glove. “Why are you wearing a glove on that hand? Do cyber arms even need those?”

“It's not just  _ a _ glove, Jill, it's  _ the _ glove.”

“ _ Thee _ Glove? Wasn't that the fifth entry in Thy Dungeonman?”

“ Nope, sixth. But it's not glove, it's the Power Glove!” Dana's voice lowered to hushed awe. “It's so bad...”

“So you need help getting it off, right?” Jill pushed herself to stand, but not only could she not get legs underneath her, her arms weren't cooperating either. Don't panic, she told herself. Then, she panicked.

“C'mon Jill, you're going to get your uniform dirty.” Boss reached down her non-power hand to help Jill up, but only succeeded in making her flop forward, face down and ass up. “...Jill?”

“Cn flmlgs.” Once she had been obligingly rolled over, “Can't feel my legs.”

“...Have I done it?” Dana looked with amazement down at her own gloved fist. “Have I finally mastered Master Pain's Paralyzer?”

“It's a temporary paralyzer, right?”

“Uh...”

“Boss, I've got bills.”

“Where's the unparalyzer function on this thing...” Pressing a few buttons and the d-pad only succeeded in making it curl into a permanent middle finger. “...Yeah! It's totally temporary.”

“...How temporary?” The ceiling lights were starting to feel a bit too bright.

“Didn't I just say? Totally.”

“I'm pretty sure I totally can't mix drinks or change lives from the floor of your office.”

“Uh...”

-

“Gil, I'm taking Jill home! She, uh, slipped!” Dana shouted around the bar, but with no customers only Rad Shiba could hear her – and he was too busy being rad. “Gil? You'd better not have tried to lick a street light again.”

Jill was content to be paralyzed if it meant Boss had to carry her home. As a side bonus, it meant she could stare at her face without being awkward.

“It's not even winter!” Color had returned to Gil's face, only to go full flushed. And, try as he might to hide it by sticking his head out from the side of the bathroom door frame, he wasn't wearing anything from the neck down.

“Oh. I'm not interrupting your special time, am I?”

Gil looked down, and his blush intensified. “Yes! Er, no? Look, I'm just cleaning!”

“In the nude?”

“I didn't want to get my uniform dirty.”

“So you put it on the floor of a dirty bathroom.”

“I have a method! I – I cleared some clean space first!”

“Yuh huh.”

“Yeah, well what did  _ you _ do to Jill?”

“Like I said, she slipped.” The Boss's confident smile was irresistible – even Jill believed her for a second as her heart throbbed.

Gil's eyes narrowed. “We won't speak of this ever again.”

“Deal.” Dana's smile only deepened. “But I'm letting you off easily, because  _ I  _ haven't been caught in flagrante delicto.”

“In what now?”

“It might sound cool but, basically, you're the chump here, simp.”

Gil's protest was caught off by a yelp and his disappearance beyond the doorframe.

“Ha, victory is mine.”

“Boss, is Gil going to be okay?”

“Don't worry, Gil's a fighter. He'll pull it off – er, sorry, bad turn of phrase there.”

“Ew.”

“You're telling me, I could smell the Shiba dung from here.”

“Home sounds really nice right now.”

Jill didn't even mind being used as a bit of a battering ram to push the door open – it was a good view, and the rest of her was pretty comfortable.

-

“Fore, can you unlock the door for,”  _ click _ , “good kitty, I'll kill you last.”

“You, uh, don't have to stay if you don't want.” Jill couldn't suppress the shame any time anyone looked at her hole in the wall apartment. Even all the decorations she got to try to brighten the place up just made her feel like a loser. “It's still a work day.”

“What are you talking about? Gil can handle it.”

“Wasn't he beating off in the bathroom?”

“He's got Rad Shiba.”

“Has that guy ever done any work?”

“Honestly, I just write off any day you're not on shift as a loss.”

Suddenly, it became a lot more apparent that Jill couldn't hide the expression on her face as Dana tucked her under the kotatsu.

“There, nice and warm. Want me to get you a beer? ...And a straw?”

“I can't sit up. If my ghost finds out they made a thread on Danger/u/ about how I drowned on beer, I'll haunt you forever.”

“That doesn't sound so bad. You're too pure to be much of a vengeful ghost.”

“ _ mumble mumble _ ”

“What's a Danger/u/ anyway? Wasn't he a comedian?”

“ _ mumble mumble _ ”

Boss pinched her cheek. “Jill, speak to me. There's gotta be something else I can get you.”

“Uh, um, my legs are hot and my shoulders are killing me.”

“Got it.” Dana nodded with firm authority. “One shoulder massage coming up, and we'll get you out of those stockings.”

Panic set in immediately.


	2. The Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, with Dana Zane's habit of getting things stuck on her body parts, you'd think this'd be about getting them off. You'd be half right.

“Yoisho~ Come on, sit u – nnnevermind.”

_I've reconsidered; you may leave me here under the kotatsu and return to work without a backward glance._ Jill failed to say; instead she sort of gurgled.

“That bad, huh? I know the feeling. Getting hit by Killer Kobayashi's Super Deluxe Backbreaker Rack had me walking around at a 45 degree angle for two weeks.”

Jill gurgled with interest as Dana settled her back against her lap.

“Which angle, you ask?  _Sideways_ . There's a reason they call her Killer. You ever seen a man cracked open like a can of baghetti-u's?”

A pensive gurgle, followed by one in the negative.

“Didn't think so. But stick around me, and you might just see it one of these days.” The Boss revved up her arm with a windmill and placed a pair of surprisingly gentle hands on Jill's shoulders. Well, at least one of them. “I shouldn't even have to say this, but the Power Glove stays on.”

“Are you sure about –  _HIIIIIYEEEEE._ ”

“Woah, that was a great sound! Do it again!”

“...I think I only get one of those.”

“Damn shame. Though that means I do get it all for myself.” Her head turns to look for Fore. “...Remember when I said I'd kill you last?”

Fore meowed.

“I l-”

“Are you really going to murder a cat over onomatopoeia?”

“I've killed for less.”

“Fore's done nothing wrong in all of his nine lives!”

“...Then what about all those crimes you said he convinced you to commit? You only talk about those if you have something with full karmotrine.”

“He made me do it.”

“He's a cat.”

“A very persuasive cat.”

“Why did a cat ask you to commit arson?”

“I want to talk to my lawyer.”

“You promised you'd let me be your lawyer if you ever got to trial.”

“Have you passed the bar exam yet?”

“Hey, we should talk about something else... oh yeah! Your legs were hot, I've still gotta get you out of those stockings.”

_That's quite alright, I have cooled down considerably; moreover, there's a very important reason why you shouldn't do that._ ...Jill failed to enunciate. Instead, she whined a little.

“I've stopped massaging, why are you still making those noises? That won't hold up in court, you know?”

Jill's inert body was pulled from under the kotatsu with a singular lack of dignity. Her arms kinda rolled plaintively as Dana grabbed two handfuls of the material around her thighs.

“Don't worry, we're both girls. Sorry, I always wanted to say that.”

One of the perils of having nice thighs: too much traction. Jill couldn't manage to stop herself from being pulled onto the upper half of her just massaged back, her legs splayed on Dana's shoulders overhead – or rather overass, because her head was trapped at an uncomfortable angle on the floor.

“...Jill.”

More of an apologetic whine.

“Why did you come into work not wearing panties?”

The whine gradually planes out into her speaking voice, though it's still not entirely  _not_ a whine, “Iforgottodolaundry.”

“Can't you just turn a pair inside out?”

“...I already did that with all of them.”

“Jill, if you're at that point of your life as a bachelorette, can't you just reuse a pair?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“...”

“Fine, fine. Girls get to have their mysteries.” Boss squinted and leaned forward a bit, her dangling sidelocks tickling Jill in the worst way. Also kind of the best. “Aw, you should've told me you had to go to the bathroom.”

It's not often a bartender is forced to choose between pretending she wet herself and admitting that she's the sort of girl who gets wet from a shoulder massage. Jill chose the middle path, a sort of warble.

“Relax, I'm just funnin'. So this is the sort of stuff that gets you going? Paralysis and shoulder massages?”

“No, it's  _you_ that gets me going.” Did they set the kotatsu so high? Had Fore started another fire in here? It was suddenly feeling very warm.

Boss's face grew serious. “Jill, could you repeat that?”

“I... don't think my heart could take it?”

“Jill, I really want to tease you more right now. Is that okay?”

“You don't usually ask before you mess with me.”

“This is different.”

“...I-it's okay.”

“Really okay? Not because I'm your boss?”

“Mhm.”

“Not because you're afraid of me?”

“M-mm.”

“You're double triple extra certain?”

“I-I've been really into you for a while...”

Dana's cocksure smile returned easily to her face. But it wasn't long for the world – her mouth was about to be busy with something far different.

“Aah~ Haa~”

“You really make the best noises,” Dana commented between long, deep licks. Usually Jill's legs would be clamping together bidden by pleasure, but in this state she couldn't stop for a single moment to gather herself.

“Th-tha-thoooh~”

“ _Heh heh_ , still got it. There really is something about the taste of pussy that's been in hose all day. The sweat adds a lot.”

“S-so-nnnh~”

“So I do have to ask,” finally she let up a bit, giving Jill a chance to catch her breath, “you can't do laundry, but you have time to landscape?”

“Th-that's in case... you know...”

“Going around like this with day two panty DLC or none at all? What a dirty girl.”

“I'm n- _ggh~_ ” Was Boss a pro at  _everything_ ? Girlcum was leaking freely down Jill's body, staining her skirt and letting a few errant drops pass to land on her face.

“Don't worry, I'm kinda into dirty girls. OH!”

That was a dangerous look on her face. But at this point, Jill was curious where she'd take this.

“This is the Quivering Palm setting but... if I just dial it down a little...”

Before she could stop to think about what her kitty's fort save was, a pair of vibrating digits drove that thought, and all the others, from her mind.

“Woah, that's a really good face. I wish I had those glasses that could take pictures.”

“Hyaa~ooo~”

“I agree, I should hit this button that says 'Piston'.”

Any protests she could have made were drowned out by her pussy being stirred up to its depths. Before she could summon any more up, Jill was cumming hard from Dana's interplay of tongue and Power Glove, treating them both to a white shower.

“As expected,” Boss licked her lips, “Jill tastes delicious.”

“D-do... doooon't...” Jill's tongue lolled out of her mouth, making a mess of the half-formed sentence.

“But you said I could.” Surging upward between her legs and down her torso, Dana planted a kiss on the edge of her mouth, but not before a broad-tongued lick up the side of her face that gathered up enough girlcum to leave a smear on her lips. “Don't you love a good Bad Touch?”

It was then that Jill spittook her own cum onto her Boss's face.


End file.
